


Time

by Sgt_Muck



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Malarkey, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Muck/pseuds/Sgt_Muck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предчувствия никогда не обманывают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

Иногда время лечит. Иногда оно лишь мешает. Правда в том, что по прошествии времени воспоминания никогда не остаются неизменными. Людям свойственно возвращаться к тем моментам, что причиняли им беспокойство, анализировать их и подстраивать под свой придуманный смысл. Мы всегда стремимся оправдать собственные поступки и часто так и не вспоминаем, что же мы сделали на самом деле. Нам только кажется, что мы делали это по-другому. Чтобы оно подошло под устраивающее нас объяснение. Мы никогда не сможем покорить время, но и не сможем перестать думать о том, что могли или не могли бы сделать, вернись они в нужный момент. Прошло почти шестьдесят лет с тех пор, и я без лишних сомнений могу сказать, что я не попал в число таких людей. Минуло сорок лет, когда я смог впервые посмотреть на фотографии с тренировочного лагеря без слез. Еще двадцать я старался здраво рассудить собственные воспоминания. И только сейчас я понимаю, что только одно из них осталось неизменным потому, что я никогда не возвращался к нему.   
То была неделя перед Рождеством, когда мы уже знали – мы все поедем домой на неделю, чтобы наконец увидеть своих близких. То было время, когда на нас махнули рукой, и после пары часов тренировок в огромных ангарах или длинных переходов по утоптанным дорогам вокруг лагеря мы были вольны делать все, что хотим. Морозы стояли совершенно умеренные, и ничего теплее зимней формы не требовалось. Первые дни, ошарашенные отсутствием какого-либо жесткого контроля в ранние вечерние часы, почти все роты устроили невероятный дебош и уничтожили все запасы спиртного в лагерных пабах. Особенно разгоряченные после занимали свой собственный сугроб и сладко там засыпали, пока их не вытаскивали флегматичные сержанты, выкуривающие одну сигарету за другой. Свобода ударила в голову, и многие, перепробовав все развлечения в местных барах, отправлялись в город. В бараках трудно было кого-то найти часов в десять или десять, несмотря на официальный отбой, но и некому было наказывать солдат за это – все офицеры благоразумно сидели в своем клубе и грелись возле огромного камина, бог знает чем занимая свободное время. Правда была в том, что на улицу без лишней надобности никому соваться не хотелось, особенно свежи были воспоминания о многомильном переходе в Атланту, и потому все предпочитали теплые помещения различного назначения и популярности. Роты быстро прознали, где можно без особенных проблем укатить офицерский джип (перед чем строго кодированным разговором уточнялось, не собирается ли сам офицер посетить ближайший город) и подбросить своих друзей до ближайших стоящих мест. Все хотели как можно скорее оказаться дома. Все старались как можно сильнее гнать время вперед. Никто не хотел больше сидеть в бараках. Кроме нас.   
С тех пор, как в один момент потерял способность ходить и был вынужден принять помощь Скипа, я часто просыпался глубокой ночью от панического чувства. Я садился на кровати с часто бьющимся сердцем и с ужасом понимал, что во сне я приказывал себе бежать и не мог сделать и шага. Я словно обречен был вечно стоять на одном месте. После того, как я провалялся в больнице три дня, каждый из них порываясь как можно скорее убраться оттуда, я хотел бы забыть о своей слабости. Тогда Винтерсу и Скипу едва удалось удержать меня в стенах госпиталя, что объективно было правильно, но мне было стыдно единственным из всей роты валяться здесь потому, что по какой-то странной причине я перестал чувствовать собственные ноги. Я переживу еще раз ужасные холода и в Бастони, тем более без зимней формы, но больше мне никогда не придется испытывать отвратительное чувство беспомощности. Я никогда его не забуду. Ни тогда, когда изучал потолок больничной палаты и взглядом просил Скипа стать сообщником по побегу из рук медсестер, ни сейчас, когда я снова в Орегоне, где не бывает таких температур. Я по-прежнему легко простужаюсь от здешней влажности и зимних дождей, чего никогда не было со мной во время моей службы. Одно сменилось другим.  
Иными словами, в ту неделю меня трудно было заставить выйти из барака. В здешнем лагере барак скорее напоминал деревянную гостиницу с комнатой высокого класса, пусть и на двадцать парней, в душевой было так же тепло, как и в основном отсеке, да и вода подавалась приятно горячая. После Токкоа это был просто рай. Я не ждал, что кто-то поймет мое нежелание появляться на холодной улице и ходить по рассыпчатому легкому снегу, потому негласно получил звание едва ли не куратора всех похождений парней нашего барака. Как будто они испытывали неловкость оттого, что отлично провели время вне бараков, попав ли на городские танцы или познакомившись с миловидными девушками, они обязательно находили время, чтобы рассказать мне о случившемся, так что я немногое терял. Я практически не помнил ту неделю, и я не скажу, в какой именно день я услышал историю Скипа, уж тем более не обращал внимания на то, что могло его к этому подтолкнуть.   
Мой друг был на редкость спокойным человеком, который принимал любое счастье или несчастье ровно настолько, насколько оно того заслуживало. Тем более он обладал талантом пресекать любые попытки выговориться чужих людей одним простым напоминанием – что бы ни случилось, оно всегда пройдет, таково наше время. Нет, сейчас я готов был бы возражать ему – не пройдет. Не в моем случае. Ни сейчас, ни тогда, ни когда-либо в будущем. Я все еще живу двумя жизнями, как будто во мне сразу два Маларки – молодой и вспыльчивый сержант и отец троих уже давно взрослых и самостоятельных детей. Ни один из них так и не смог оставить это в прошлом. Но у Мака это всегда срабатывало, особенно вкупе с его улыбкой, которая никогда не претендовала на ложную жизнерадостность. Он просто никогда не претендовал осуждать или исправлять то, что ему неподвластно. Поэтому он не стал спорить со мной ни тогда, когда я порывался сдаться на исходе третьего дня перехода, ни в больнице, когда я серьезно был настроен покинуть палату, ни в бараках, когда я категорически не желал выходить. Он не шел против того, что было упрямо, он подавлял упрямство любопытством или иными эмоциями. Он дотащил меня до шоссе Атланты, отвлекая меня бесконечными спорами, в которых я почему-то всегда с охотой участвовал, даже если мы спорили о цвете пачки сигарет. Он, сидя на стуле у моей кровати, не двинувшись тогда, когда я был в дверях, сообщил мне, что в любой момент ко мне зайдет Винтерс, а уж про то, как лейтенанту удастся уложить меня обратно и привязать к кровати – а он мог это сделать – Никсон бы разболтал тут же, еще не покинув больницы. И то, и другое подействовало на меня моментально, хотя весь свой гнев я тут же перенаправлял на меня. И с этим Скипу как-то удавалось справляться, на все мои гневные реплики соглашаясь и переводя их в шутки. Я был бессилен бороться с его спокойствием. Когда же я был особенно подвластен эмоциям, он просто кидал мне книгу и напоминал об уговоре - в любой момент, когда я буду неспособен удержать себя в руках, я должен буду найти строчку в книге и исполнить то, что в ней написано. Часто это было настолько абсурдно, что смех перебарывал весь гнев, и я вновь был спокоен. Книг было не так много, и зачастую они были посвящены каким-то на редкость нудным проблемам общества, так что предложение пойти и съесть, скажем, ребрышки в винном соусе никак не подходило к тому, что мы имели в нашем тренировочном лагере.   
Я должен был догадаться, что просто так мой друг не остался бы со мной в бараках. Он, вопреки сложившемуся мнению, не собирался давить собственные желания, чтобы согласовать их с чужими. Поэтому в один вечер я полулежал на своей кровати, перечитывая письмо от университетского друга о том, что он с ранением лежит в госпитале на итальянском фронте и имеет честь видеть призывников. Дело было, в конечном счете, не в деньгах, которые платили за прыжки с парашютом. Многие, безусловно, нуждались так, как только можно было, еще со времен Депрессии, но помимо всего прочего, никто не хотел доверять свою жизнь трусу, которому, в отличие от нас, было, что терять, ведь деньгами и спокойной жизнью он дорожил больше, чем главенством различных идей. Высшие чины проявили благоразумие, разместив призывников и добровольцев в разные лагеря, иначе драки бы случались слишком часто и, вероятно, со смертельным исходом. Словом, я был поглощен мыслями о минусах системы воинской повинности, и в то же время, наблюдая за как будто бы уснувшим другом, я понимал, что гроза, вероятно, разразиться сегодня же вечером. Мака нельзя было назвать беспокойным человеком, неспособным усидеть на месте, просто в его голову приходило больше идей, чем он мог бы выполнить. Иногда эти идеи были полезными, и нам удавалось за счет взаимодействия выиграть командные соревнования между ротами, когда Скип предложил использовать, в конце концов, друг друга, чтобы быстрее преодолеть полосу препятствий. Иногда не очень, как в тот раз, когда нам пришлось спускаться с третьего этажа офицерского клуба по очень ненадежным выступам, потому что в бараках разгорелся спор о том, возможно ли пробраться и уйти оттуда незамеченными. Иногда и вовсе провальными, когда он предложил участвовать в соревновании «кто больше выпьет», и я до сих пор удивляюсь, как мы не нашли себе по сугробу, в отличие от других парней из роты. По крайней мере, нам уже не хватало концентрации, чтобы принять столб в темноте за стоящего там лейтенанта. Так или иначе, любая его идея, даже если и приводившая к печальным последствиям, всегда сопровождалась смехом. Но мне думалось, на этот раз это будет иной случай.   
Наконец я дождался того момента, когда он откроет глаза и признает, что сон был только игрой. И в самом деле, я натолкнулся на взгляд светлых взгляд и со вздохом отложил книгу. Если бы он потребовал, я бы в тот же момент отправился с ним в город или еще куда. Только он слишком хорошо знал меня, а я его. Такого простого выхода не могло быть. Поэтому мне было очень интересно послушать его мнение. Я сел на край кровати, внимательно наблюдая за Скипом, когда тот перекатился со своей кровати на мою и сел рядом, поддерживая голову руками. Я не знал, чего именно я ожидал, но не равнодушного:  
\- Я умру.   
Мне показалось, что я ослышался. Я даже почти поверил в это, но Мак головы не поднимал, и я заподозрил неладное.   
\- Рано или поздно все умрут, - заметил я, понимая, что лучше бы он требовал от меня немедленно выйти из барака, чтобы развеяться.   
\- Знаешь, как бывает. Вроде бы волнительное событие, и тебе хочется узнать, чем же оно кончится, и ты пытаешься представить результат… Иногда получается. Почувствовать. Когда хорошо, когда не очень. Почти всегда можно сказать, каким будет завтрашний день, или чуть подальше, - он говорил очень тихо и каким-то незнакомым мне тоном, отчего тревога во мне возросла до критического уровня. – Я пытался понять, какая моя жизнь будет после войны. И я не почувствовал ничего. Ее нет.   
\- Никто не знает, чем закончится эта война, - я поспешил найти в его словах ошибку, чтобы тут же заставить его забыть об этом. Сама мысль о том, что однажды Мака не будет, переворачивала все мои внутренности, как на первом выступлении перед всей школой с докладом по географии. Подобное событие требует участия множества судеб, которые невозможно просчитать, - я не очень-то верил в предчувствия, но мне было важнее убедить его, что он неправ. Ведь так не могло быть. Никогда.   
\- Зачем мне кто-то другой. Помнишь об университете, - он говорил о том, что мы подумывали выбрать один и тот же университет где-нибудь в совершенно ином штате, чем наш родной. Война меняет жизни каждый день, меняет представления и привычки. Я не смог бы снова жить в Астории как ни в чем не бывало. А он не смог бы вернуться в Тонаваду, потому что уже не был тем человеком, что покинул этот город. Не было и слова о том, что однажды и привычка быть рядом друг с другом исчезнет. Она бы не исчезла. Мне нравится так думать. – Я не чувствую его. Ничего. Ни встречи с Фей, с Рут, с мамой. Как будто они напрочь лишены эмоций, но это ведь невозможно. Значит, этого никогда больше не будет. Значит, меня не будет.   
\- По-моему, нам следует пойти и проветриться, - я тут же забыл о собственных страхах перед холодом. Я не мог понять до конца, о чем же пытается сказать мне Мак, но я готов был согласиться с чем угодно, только бы отвлечь его. В конце концов, ничего со мной на улице не сделалось бы. Я уже поднимался, чтобы встать с кровати и вывести его на снежный двор, когда он остановил меня, схватив за руку.   
\- Я не боюсь, - твердо сказал он мне, поднимая на меня взгляд. Казалось, во мне все не просто перевернулось второй раз, а сжалось в тугой узел, и я ничего не мог с этим поделать. Наверное, я понимал, что в его словах есть доля правды. Никто не требовал от солдат не бояться смерти. Это было невозможно для любого нормального человека. Но в его словах было что-то еще, и я просто не хотел об этом слышать. Вероятно, я всегда об этом знал. – Я только не хочу, чтобы кто-то боялся за меня, - и я сел снова на кровать, не позволив ему забрать свою руку. Говорить о будущем гласно запрещалось, негласно принималось как должное между двумя друзьями, но предполагалось, что такие мысли проще высмеивать, чем позволять прозвучать. То, что обрело звук, обрело и право на существование. – Я не могу позволить никому расстроиться из-за этого больше, чем я сам. А я не успею этого сделать, - предупредил он мой вопрос. – Я не могу сказать об этом Фей сейчас, она просто засмеет меня, - и в этом не было ни капли шутки. Я продолжал слушать его, и это было единственное, что я мог сделать. Знакомое чувство беспомощности снова накрыло меня с головой. – Или я сам над собой помеюсь через много лет. Я не боюсь уйти. Я боюсь оставить тех, кто мне дорог, - я не помню его взгляда. Я только помню, что дышать я не мог, как будто снова оказался в одном из своих кошмаров, да и пошевелиться тоже не мог. Я просто смотрел на него и не понимал, как он может требовать от меня представить, что однажды его не будет. Я не помню момента, когда мы не были бы друзьями. Он стал моей привычкой, без него мне ощутимо чего-то не хватало и что-то было неправильно. Так матери не могут спокойно спать, когда их дети лежат в больнице с какой-нибудь дико заразной штукой, так жены не могут заснуть, не переставая думать о том, что кого-то не хватает рядом. Он был моим образом жизни. В конце концов, немногим можно что-то сказать одним взглядом и при этом понять, что безмолвные слова были приняты. Если бы однажды его не стало, думал я, не стало бы и меня. Но я есть. Может быть, это и есть то самое действие времени. Несмотря на все свои ощущения, я продолжаю жить. И как будто бы за двоих.  
\- Может, попробуешь еще раз… ну, заглянуть в будущее? – мне было совершенно не смешно говорить это. Любые слова теряют свой комизм, если кого-то они на самом деле заботят всерьез. Это не было сверхъестественным умением, я и сам порой «ловил» впечатление от следующего дня, как перед контрольными в «Морской звезде», и если ощущение было плохим, карманные деньги спешил получить до того, как родители узнают. Впрочем, я рано перестал получать эти деньги.   
Мак пожал плечами и закрыл глаза.   
\- У тебя все будет хорошо, - улыбнулся он мне с той радостью, какую только он мог испытывать за других. Это было выше моих сил, и я тут же вспомнил об отличном способе отвлечься от всего этого. Я видел грубо сколоченные огромные санки в сарае, оставшиеся с тех пор, как на месте этого лагеря была деревня, впрочем, совсем недавно, а огромные холмы наподобие Куррахи изобилировали в пределах мили вокруг. Так Маку удалось вытащить меня из бараков, но я не думаю, что он ставил это своей целью.   
Небо было серым и висело почти что над самой головой. Слабый снегопад, предсказанный еще утром, не заставил себя ждать, и мы шли первыми по ровному еще белому слою на земле. Мы ни о чем не говорили до тех пор, пока я не показал Маку эти сани. Тут же я понял, что это было правильным решением. Его глаза загорелись, и всю дорогу до ближайшего холма он рассказывал о традиции нью-йоркцев находить пологий склон к замерзшей реке или озеру и лететь аж до другого берега. Он рассказывал о надувных резиновых штуках, которые скользили лучше дерева, и как он работал в кафе, чтобы подарить сестренке такую на Рождество. Он как раз заканчивал описывать маневры от столкновения с деревьями, когда мы, слегка запыхавшись, наконец оказались на вершине холма. Вокруг было невероятно тихо, лагерь светился всего лишь парой огней да несколькими десятками окон, зато в стороне города серое небо слегка освещалось яркими огнями бурного праздника. Через несколько минут, когда мы решили сесть на эти сани и отдохнуть от подъема, тяжелого в теплой одежде, раздались глухие хлопки маленького салюта вдалеке. С холма можно было видеть верхушки темных елей, которые уходили так далеко, что сливались вместе с темно-серым горизонтом, а тучи были холодным и мокрым одеялом, заставляющим ежиться при каждом взгляде. Я и сейчас часто вспоминаю этот момент, когда над Орегоном нависают подобные тучи. Как впечатление, которое навечно привязывается у вас к какому-нибудь событию, так и я никогда больше не смог бы почувствовать при взгляде на подобные тучи нечто иное, нежели ощущение того вечера. Мне не нужно было ничего говорить Скипу, и ему мне, потому что дружба всегда славится прежде всего молчанием, но его присутствие было так ощутимо. То был пейзаж из тех, что отделяют вас от другого мира, словно этот клочок земли и времени принадлежит только вам. Здесь нет опасностей и переживаний, но и гармонии нет в помине, здесь просто только ваш момент. Только ваше впечатление. Только ваши чувства. Я протянул Маку руку и сжал его холодную ладонь. Один спуск, и мы больше не поднимемся сюда, потому что время давно перевалило за полночь. Один спуск, и нам предстояло запомнить все, что только можно было.   
Вот скоротечный спор о том, кто же будет сидеть первым, а кто вторым, благо сани были широкими и достаточно длинными, хотя и незамысловатыми. Я убеждал его, что если мы и врежемся во что-нибудь, то лучше пусть он летит в меня, чем я на него, а я был значительно тяжелее, но когда Маку не удавалось меня переспорить? И вот он крепко держится за загнутый борт саней, а я за него, сообщая ему все свое недовольство его положением – он получит больше удовольствия, чем я, но он только обезоруживающе улыбнулся и потер замерзшие уши. Я тыкнул его под ребра, выражая свое недовольство хоть так, но, по правде говоря, мне просто нравилось беспокоить его. А ему нравилось беспокоиться. Я, в свою очередь, прижался к нему и крепко обхватил за пояс, не собираясь слетать на полпути. Мы находились практически на самом краю, и мне было достаточно оттолкнуться лишь раз, чтобы мы медленно съехали с вершины, а затем понеслись все быстрее и быстрее.   
Ветер свистел в ушах, мимо проносилась темень под деревьями, и нам с трудом удавалось избегать встречи с деревьями, и все же мы ни разу не врезались ни в один из старых стволов. Тогда, когда, казалось, скорость не сможет быть больше, Мак поднял руки и издал воинствующий клич. Однако в тот же момент нам не посчастливилось въехать в один из примечательных сугробов непонятного происхождения, стоявших повсюду вокруг лагеря. Отплевываясь от снега, мы предпочли некоторое время не двигаться. Не обошлось и без ушибов, ныл локоть и бедро, но я чувствовал себя лучше, чем когда-либо за последние месяцы. Когда я повернул голову посмотреть на Мака, то обнаружил его в шапке из снега. Я фыркнул первым. Он за мной, и мы разразились громким смехом.   
Я сел на снегу и кинул в него горсть нелипкого снега, виня его в завтрашней боли во всем теле от встречи с сугробом. В ответ мне полетел снежок серьезнее, и происходящее плавно перешло в битву. Я попал ему прямо в ухо, уворачиваясь от фирменных его двойных снежков, а он за это отомстил мне точным попаданием в лоб. Борьба закончилась ничьей, когда мы, насквозь мокрые, вытряхивающие из-за воротника снег, сели под деревом и закурили.   
\- Полегче? – поинтересовался я, перекатывая в руках быстро тающий снег.   
\- Я не знаю, - неожиданно грустно отозвался Мак. Раскрасневшийся, он выжимал промокший шарф и поглядывал в сторону лагеря. – Я как будто бы живу во сне и понимаю, что близок момент, когда он закончится. Я даже не могу сказать, что я должен сейчас сделать.   
\- А должен? – удивился я.   
\- Обычно принимаешь решение, не задумываясь. Посмеяться, сказать что-то другому человеку, пойти куда-то, следуешь правилам. Но все это так похоже на сон, что я даже не знаю, следует ли нам сейчас идти в барак, несмотря на то, что я мокрый от макушки до пяток и обещаю чихать как проклятый, - рассудил он, смотря на меня без какого-либо принуждения к действию. – Как будто в оставшееся время я хочу сделать то, что обычно бы не делал.   
\- Ты не умрешь, - поспешил разубедить его я. – Я не позволю, - я собирался и в самом деле сделать все возможное, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь. Мне потребовались бы многие годы, чтобы понять, почему мы дружим и почему он так легко стал частью моей жизни, но на войне об этом не задумываешься.   
\- Мы не всегда сможем быть рядом, - возразил он мне. – Я слышал от Гуарнере, что Винтерс хочет показать Синку наши тренировки, слишком точны наши выстрелы.   
\- Повышение? – спросил я без особого восторга. Это значило, что нас, вероятно, поднимут до сержантов и дадут свой взвод, после чего мы уже не сможем находиться в одних палатках или окопах во время боевых действий. Я тогда не представлял, что восприму это легче, чем думал.   
\- Я полагаю, - кивнул он и затушил сигарету в снегу. – Мне нужно сделать что-нибудь. Поступить как-нибудь… раз уж это мой сон наяву.   
\- У меня нет с собой книги, - настала моя очередь пожимать плечами. Всякий раз, когда мы не могли решиться, неважно, на что, мы так же методом тыка открывали страницы до тех пор, пока не получали хотя бы призрачный ответ.   
\- У меня есть письмо Фей, - он расстегнул куртку и достал из нагрудного кармана потрепанный конверт. – Спасибо за ее многочисленные строки, можно выбрать любую.   
Я с любопытством смотрел на то, как он раскладывает на коленях листки и закрывает глаза. Он выбирал так долго, что я успел заскучать и начать изучать лес, когда понял, что молчание затянулось. Когда я посмотрел прямо на него, я увидел, что он делает то же самое. Изучает меня, как никогда не делал раньше. Я с подозрением попробовал подобраться ближе, но тут он сам развернул ко мне письмо и ткнул в нужную строчку. «Помнишь, мы там целовались во время выпускного». Я быстро прочел и тут же счел за благо отвести взгляд, поняв, что никогда не интересовался тем, как именно выглядят слова Фей. Мне достаточно было пересказа Мака. Я не понимал, почему эти слова так на него подействовали и посмотрел на него с вопросом.   
\- Возможно, я уже никогда не вернусь после того, как мы спрыгнем с самолета, - начал он, и мне захотелось, чтобы он начал смотреть, скажем, на свои колени. Только не на меня. Это был не тот Мак, которого я знал, - и никогда не смогу извиниться перед ней за это. Но я думаю, что она достаточно сильная, чтобы пережить это. Я всегда в нее верил, - и я согласился с этим молча. По его рассказам, Фей была необыкновенной девушкой, в которую влюбился бы всякий молодой человек, особенно – в ее непростой характер и излишнюю прямолинейность. – Я не знал, что попав сюда, я найду друга, которого хотел бы сохранить рядом с собой всю свою жизнь, - я посмотрел на него с удивлением. Он никогда не говорил мне об этом, разве что тогда, когда отобрал у меня миски для еды и запретил ползти до кухни. Это обычно то, что не произносят вслух, потому что вслух это звучит всегда иначе, нежели ощущается. Однажды нам бы все равно пришлось бы сказать это. Я решил оставить это позади. – Если меня не будет, ты сможешь пережить это? – спросил он меня напрямую, и я не смог ответить. Наверное, я выглядел настолько растерянным, что он тут же отменил свой вопрос. – Мы не должны были встретиться по всем правилам мирного времени, - он говорил так тихо, что я поневоле приблизился к нему. – И это уже похоже на сон, ведь мы можем понять, о чем думаем, без слов, - еще одна неловкая правда, которую он произнес вслух. Черт возьми, пусть бы он говорил, думал я, лишь бы хандра эта подошла к концу. Это пугало меня, ведь Скип не из тех, кто поднимает панику просто так. – Я не смог бы… если бы ты… - он жестом выразил свои чувства. – И этого разговора тоже не должно было быть. Я поеду домой и постараюсь сказать им то, что я чувствую, так полно, как я могу. Если я вдруг больше не вернусь. Мне придется попросить тебя перед тем, как мы прыгнем, не терять с ними связи, но это будет потом, - я с трудом выдержал его взгляд. – Я хочу сделать то же самое сейчас. Если это сон. Если ее письмо говорит мне правду. То лучше будет, если я все-таки сделаю это, и из-за сна будет лучше забыть. Я смогу забыть, и ты сможешь. А если… если я… я навсегда останусь в твоей памяти.   
Я не хотел, чтобы он говорил об этом. Я едва слушал его, не понимая, как еще я могу заставить его замолчать. Мое сердце разрывалось при каждом слове, я не хотел даже допускать такой возможности, и я уже знал, что пути назад не будет. Он принял свои предчувствия, а мне остается только помочь поддержать видимость того, что все будет как обычно.   
\- Я бы хотел сказать тебе только одно. Если я однажды не успею. Спасибо, Маларк, - он был ближе, чем когда-либо ко мне, и так далек, как никогда раньше. Я так хотел бы, чтобы он доверился мне сильнее и рассказал все так, как оно есть, а не то, что я вынужден выслушивать. Я знал, что за его словами стоит что-то сильное, что не отпустит его теперь уже никогда. Я смотрел на него, стараясь запомнить, как он просил. Мне кажется, я до сих пор могу представить его лицо в мельчайших деталях. А потом он улыбнулся. Я никогда не мог сдержать улыбку в ответ. Я тоже улыбнулся, хотя мне было трудно удержать слезы, каких я бы стыдился. Это был последний момент, о котором я решился подумать много лет спустя. Это последнее, что все же заставило меня отдаться на волю эмоциям. Я мог пережить все, что случилось между нами, теперь, когда прошло столько времени. Но время оказалось бессильно против того, что уже было однажды сказано.   
\- Спасибо и прости за то, что будет, - я покачал головой, и он ледяной ладонью коснулся моей щеки, заставляя замереть. Он смотрел на меня извиняющимся взглядом, а во мне росло негодование от того, что он не должен был извиняться за то, что однажды я не смогу без него. Он не был виноват в моей степени привязанности к нему. Но только сейчас я понимаю, что он был виноват так же, как и я. Он был виноват в тот момент, когда он мне ответил.   
Однажды это можно будет осудить. Легко будет сказать тем, кто никогда не чувствовал подобных отношений, что мы делали что-то, что не вписывалось в рамки приличия. Для нас это был лишь еще один способ выразить то, что никому никогда не доводилось испытывать. Никто никогда не должен был встретить отражение самого себя, настолько совершенное, насколько оно вообще бывает. Для нас это стало возможностью выразить то, что не укладывалось в слова. Он доверял мне свою жизнь, себя и все свои чувства, а я должен был лишь успокоить его и принять их. Он заставил меня поверить в то, что однажды я потеряю его и буду снова бессилен. С тех пор ему пришлось спать рядом со мной, чтобы я не мучился каждую ночь кошмарами о своем бессилии.   
Но одно я не забуду никогда.   
Никогда я не смогу сдержать слезы, понимая, что тот, кто никак не мог знать, что я переживу после его смерти, заранее извинялся передо мной. Но я благодарил тогдашнего себя за то, что я удержал его так долго, как только мог.   
Для него отсчет времени стал сном, временем, когда все менялось, и выражать эмоции он больше не мог обычным способом. Он говорил о чувствах в максимальной степени, стараясь успеть. Я позволил ему поцеловать себя, накрыв его ледяные ладони своими. Никто из нас не закрывал глаз. Никто из нас не думал, что это станет большим, чем просто выражение близости. Он углубил поцелуй, и мне оставалось только благодарить судьбу за то, что нам хватило храбрости сделать это прежде, чем я потерял бы его безвозвратно.   
Я не выхожу из дома в зимние вечера, боясь, что я увижу те же облака, гляну в сторону знакомых мне лесов и снова переживу то отчаяние и бессилие. Перед тем, что случится, и перед своими чувствами. Когда он впервые сказал об этом вслух, мы уже знали, что для нас это не пройдет так просто. Мне не найти причин, по которым я мог бы объяснить то, что поцелуй подействовал на нас так, как никогда не должен был. Я не знаю, почему он позволил мне прижаться губами к его шее. У нас просто не оставалось времени, чтобы продолжать узнавать друг друга.   
Я никогда не недооценивал время. Но оно имеет надо мной большую власть, чем я того желал. Я живу за двоих, неспособный забыть о том, что однажды я был так зависим, как только делает человека любовь. Для меня время – мой единственный враг и мой единственный друг. Время – это то, что у меня осталось после того, как его не стало. Время – это то, что я все еще могу тратить.


End file.
